The Eye in the Dark
by LightningFlash1
Summary: Mark and Jack are just two YouTubers who happen to be best friends. They talk, they laugh, they make tons of collabs with each other. But what happens when their opposite personas, Dark and Anti, fall in love? Will the two straight men have no choice but to fall for each other, or will they try to control the situation at hand?
1. Prologue

He couldn't keep his control when Dark wanted to play. No matter what he did, no matter how many times he screamed in his head and tried to stay sane. When Dark wanted something, there was no stopping him. Because Dark was him. The other side of him that killed, that made things wrong. The side that he hated but couldn't get rid of.

Dark was too integrated into his personality. Whenever he played video games, Dark was the side that killed, the one that was determined to win, to do everything possible to eliminate all of the competition. When he played with Chica, Dark was the one that wanted to keep her forever, never let anyone else touch or hurt her. When he livestreamed, Dark was the one that secretly wanted to steal all of the money they donated, so he could use it for his own well-being.

He didn't want Dark. But he had no choice.

"You can't escape me."


	2. Chapter 1

Mark walked into his secondary home; his recording room. Where he spent so much of his time. He used this room for recording his Let's Plays. Granted, it was technically inside his actual home, but he spent so many of his days there it might as well have been a whole house.

He smiled as he moved the mouse of his computer to wake it up. Smiled as he logged in and looked at the wide expanse of games to play. As he browsed quickly over his list, something snagged his eye. It wasn't a game, but no, a Skype notification that popped up in the corner of his screen. He frowned slightly as he saw the name of who sent him a message. _Why is Jack up? It's midnight for him!_

Opening the message, he answered his own question.

"Hey Mark I can't sleep. How's it going?" the message read. Mark returned to smiling. His friend just wanted to have a companion before he tried to sleep again.

"Oh hi Jack, I didn't think you'd be awake!" he typed quickly, and hit enter. There was no doubt that Jack would read it quickly, as he had a tendency to hate excessive notifications on his devices. Although there was no way to tell currently, if he replied fast the answer would be clear.

Sure enough, Jack replied within a minute of the previous message being sent.

"Yeah, but I've been feeling kinda off lately. My eye's been hurting too…" the fellow YouTuber said. He'd hurt his eye in high school while playing some sport, and it had bothered him occasionally ever since. It was actually the reason for his YouTube name, Jacksepticye, since he had to put antiseptic drops into his eye.

"Do you wanna call, get some of those off things away from your thoughts?" Mark asked. Without waiting for an answer, he clicked the phone icon and called Jack. He waited a few seconds, and then Jack picked up. "I just thought it'd be easier to speak instead of type, if that's okay. So, what's been on your mind?"

"Anti's been bothering me a lot lately," Jack hesitated. "I've been having a harder time controlling him." Anti was Jack's evil persona. Usually, Jack was good at keeping him quiet, but it'd been obvious that lately he'd shown up quite more often than normal. What else would explain the glitches in Jack's facecam during videos?

Mark didn't want to make Jack worse by telling him that Dark was emerging as well, so he instead said "What's he been doing? Has he been more violent?" Naturally, Mark was concerned for Jack's safety, since he kind of had some more… personal thoughts about Jack. He also was briefly worried about Wiishu, Jack's girlfriend, but those worries quickly passed as he knew that she would be able to take care of herself if something went wrong.

"He's been doing a lot more than I should let him do…"


	3. Chapter 2

" _He's been doing a lot more than I should let him do, Mark. I'm honestly kind of scared, I don't know how to stop him." Jack whispered. "I can't do this on my own."_

Mark jolted awake from the nightmare. Sweating, he sat up and wiped his forehead on his shirt. The terrified voice still murmured in his thoughts, barely there, but enough to give him chills. When Jack had said that in the call yesterday, he immediately knew something was horribly wrong. He couldn't help but to want to wrap Jack into his arms and tell him that he was safe, but Jack was 5,000 miles away. Clearly, that wasn't possible. But still, he just wanted to feel Jack's body against his, listen to his breath, smell his lovely green hair… _Mark, what are you thinking?_

"Dark, would you please go back to sleep?" Mark snapped to himself. He didn't want to think weird things about Jack. Just because Dark seemed to have a slight fancy for Jack and/or Anti didn't mean that he had to as well. They were beings, and Mark wished to not have any more integration than was already present.

" _Are you sure you want me to leave so soon? You might like what I'm thinking about, you never know…"_ Dark smirked. Mark glared internally and just sighed. He never stood a chance in keeping control when Dark was like this, and when he was sleep deprived. _What time is it anyways,_ Mark wondered.

It was 3:36 am. Groaning, Mark flopped back down into his bed. Sinking into the sheets, he pulled a blanket up to his chin. Might as well wait until the morning, no use sleeping when Dark was awake.

" _Are you just going to give up already?"_ Dark whispered. " _Do you really want to wait me out? That won't work."_ Slowly, Dark picked at the lock to Mark's conscience. He wanted in, he wanted to come and play. Dark wouldn't give up until the bitter end.

He had no choice but to let him in. Mark was gone.


	4. Chapter 3

He opened his eyes. Light was shining in through the gaps of the curtains. Rolling on his side, he looked at the clock. 9:54 am. He swung his feet over the side of the bed and stood up.

Dark walked into the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His messy black hair stuck out in multiple places. Smoothing it down, he then turned on the sink and got a glass of water. He took a sip and quickly set the glass back down. The water was hot. Sighing, he turned the sink back on and waited for the water to get colder. While that was going, he threw on a t shirt and grabbed his glasses.

Later, he walked out of his room and sat down on the couch. He wasn't hungry for breakfast.

"Hey Mark, did you sleep well? You look kinda tired." Amy inquired. She sat down next to Mark and looked at him carefully. "Your eyes also look different, can't place what exactly about them though."

Dark stayed silent. He didn't want to talk, lest his voice give him away. He just looked at Amy and smiled slightly. The smile pained his conscience, he didn't like being _happy_. "Well, you're being strangely quiet today. I hope you're doing okay." Amy quirked her eyebrow. Walking away, she went down the stairs and Dark was alone once more.

Immediately Dark rose. He silently swept out of the front door, grabbing a coat and his keys. He opened the car door and checked to make sure he also had his wallet in his pocket. Sure enough, there it was. Sighing, he started the car and drove off. Dark remembered that Mark had queued some videos to go up, so he needn't worry about disappearing.

"Anti, I'm coming for you…" he sighed. Even just thinking about Anti calmed his nerves. He'd never been to Ireland, and he was afraid that he wouldn't belong, stand out. But as long as Anti was waiting for him, he wouldn't have to be afraid of anything. Eloping to his love was worth the trouble of sneaking out and paying for a plane ticket. Worth the trouble of going to Ireland with only the clothes on his back and the supplements in his car.

He pulled into the parking lot of LAX, the Los Angeles International Airport. Scavenging for whatever he could take that would fit into his pockets, he then looked over L.A. one more time. _You'll never see this cityscape ever again. But it's worth it to be with Anti._ Dark thought. Suddenly, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw a text from Ethan.

"Where are you?" it read. Ethan must have noticed the empty driveway. Damn. Dark was conflicted as whether to respond or just stay awkwardly silent. His thumb hovered above the home button to unlock his phone. Then, he rested his finger on the button and began to type a message.

"I just wanted to take a drive. I'll be back in 15." Dark sent to Ethan. He then quickly shut off his phone so it couldn't be tracked and he opened the car door. Once he walked into that airport, there was no going back. However, that was acceptable.

Dark had awoken, and he would sacrifice anything to see his love.


	5. Chapter 4

Jack was startled awake by a phone call at 6:23 am. He muttered to himself before rolling over and grabbing his phone from the nightstand. The caller ID was Mark. _Why on Earth would Mark be calling me now?_ he wondered. Still, he picked up the call and put his phone next to his ear.

"Hey Mark, what's up?" Jack said in a sleepy voice. His accent and the combination of being tired made his voice slightly difficult to understand.

" _I'm coming to see you."_ a voice that resembled Mark's said. Jack recognized it, but he couldn't pinpoint where from. He shivered slightly, as if a breeze suddenly crossed the room. Mark clearly had something go wrong, mentally or physically.

"Uh, Mark? Is that you?" he hesitantly asked. He was a little scared for his safety, as if Mark had gone crazy for some reason, his life could be compromised. But then he realized who exactly was talking to him. His answer was also confirmed by the reply from the phone.

" _Anti, you know who I am. It's Dark. I'm coming to see you."_ Dark murmured. " _I can't stand being away from you."_

Anti blushed as he heard what Dark was saying to him. Out of all the things that he'd expected from this call, and there were a lot of things, this was not one of them. He smiled and laid down in his bed.

" _When are you getting here, Dark?"_ Anti asked. The faster he arrived, the better. But still, Anti hardly believed that Dark was really coming to see him, now. Dark was _coming to him._ Sighing, Anti just listened to the voice from the phone, not really paying attention to what specifically was being said. All he could focus on was the thoughts in his mind, some nice, some more naughty. Thoughts about being able to embrace Dark, smell his sweet breath, listen to his distorted voice… _Jack come on get it together you are_ not _obsessed with Mark!_

"... Mark? I-I'm sorry, I need to go. Gotta… finish editing a video, yeah, sorry." Jack sputtered, realizing what he'd been letting happen. Before Dark could say anything else, Jack ended the call. He shut off his phone and set it back onto the nightstand. Groaning, he played back in his head what had happened. He'd let Anti in, he'd given Dark more motive to come to Ireland. His home.

Jack laid in bed, but after a while he gave up on trying to sleep again and got up. Dark's voice still haunted his ears. He'd just come on so quickly, exactly like what happened in _A Date with Markiplier._ And when Dark showed up, Anti often did as well. The two just seemed to have an insatiable love for each other, which made no sense, considering that their two hosts were very straight and both had girlfriends.

Nothing made sense when it came to Dark and Anti though.


	6. Chapter 5

Dark sighed longingly as he looked out of the plane window. He was thinking of Anti, and only Anti. Nothing about the frantic people at home, nothing of Chica, nothing of his fans. Just Anti. His hair, his eyes, his voice, everything. He longed to see him and to be able to just be with him. And there was nothing that anyone could do to stop him. He was already on the 12 hour flight to Dublin, and his roommates could find his car at LAX but not him. It was too late for them.

He couldn't call Anti again because he was on a plane, but that was also a good thing because it meant that he wouldn't be pestered by the guys/gals at home. Nobody could talk to him. He was isolated, alone. But not for long, because soon he would be landing in Ireland and Anti would hopefully be waiting for him.

That's not what happened.


	7. Chapter 6

When the plane landed, Dark got off and went through normal procedure to exit the airport. He scanned the area for Anti, yet he didn't see any bright green head of hair. Beginning to worry, he started briskly walking around and calling "Anti? Jack? Aren't you waiting for me?" in a worried tone. Nothing. It seemed that Anti wasn't there.

 _Where the hell is he?_ Dark wondered. This wasn't normal, Anti always responded to Dark in a positive way and surely he should be waiting for him. "Are you even there?" he called out again.

Getting frustrated, he took out his phone and aggressively texted "Where are you? I'm waiting at the airport!" Sitting down on a bench right outside the main entrance, he began to wait for Anti to arrive. He waited for 15 minutes, 30 minutes, an hour. Soon, he began to get frustrated and worried. _Does he not love me anymore? Does he not want to see me?_

Meanwhile, Jack was busy recording another video. He kept seeing his phone light up with texts but he took no heed to it. The game was more important, the content was what mattered. Not whoever was trying to bother him when he was in the middle of recording. Unless an emergency was taking place, it could wait. Nonetheless, the phone kept buzzing.

Beginning to get frustrated, Jack paused the recording and picked up his phone. He narrowed his eyes slightly when he saw that the pile of messages was all from Mark, or more properly Dark at this point.

" _I told you that I was coming, where are you?"_ one message read. " _I trust you, but why can't you come?"_

Jack was tempted to reply, but he didn't. Instead, he put his phone in a different room and continued recording. Videos were more important than dealing with a pissed off Dark. So what if he had to tolerate a mountain of text messages and possibly a twisted soul at his door later? His fans deserved the best.

 _Sean, won't you let me see him? He came for_ me _, so I think that he deserves the proper reward for it…. wouldn't you say?_ Anti growled. Jack could feel Anti's claws ripping into his conscience, tearing away at what little strength he had left. He glared at himself and stayed silent. Sometimes, it was better to not say anything than to risk provoking Anti any further.

 _Listen. To. Me._

 _I need you to let me see Dark. I need you to let me out._

 _If you don't, you'll have to get a heavy consequence._ Anti shrieked inside. He tore at what used to be Jack and stepped out of the filthy shell. Jack was silently crying, tears running down his face, but Anti paid no attention to it. He just ran his hands through his mane of green hair and sighed.

" _Oh, Dark, just you wait. It was worth coming here after all."_


	8. Chapter 7

It was raining heavily, pounding on the car windshield. Dark stared gloomily out the window, tapping his fingers on the armrest. The car ride had been silent the whole time, with Anti quietly pulling up and letting Dark in. He could sense unrest from his chauffeur, and he didn't dare worsen the mood or else he might be harmed. So, he just sat in awkward silence, trying to not pay any attention to Anti. Like that was possible.

When they pulled into Jack's driveway, a worried Signe rushed out the door. Anti got out to meet her. Dark could hear the worried overtones in her voice as she fretted over the man outside. Then she looked up and saw Dark sitting in the passenger seat. However, since it was dark, she clearly couldn't tell that it was specifically Dark.

"Sean? Who is that in the car?" she said, raising an eyebrow at him. Anti didn't really say anything, just shrugged and beckoned for Dark to exit. Dark opened the door and stepped out.

"Hi." he said, unenthusiastically. Seeing Signe so close to his boyfriend was beginning to get on his nerves, so he just walked past her after smiling ever so slightly and headed inside. He needed to get dry clothes anyways. Hopefully some would fit.

"Could someone explain why _Mark_ out of all people happens to be _here_?" Dark could hear Signe ask Anti. He didn't listen to Anti's response and instead headed to the kitchen. Hunger took precedence. Opening the fridge, he saw a tupperware container full of slightly odd-looking pancakes on the top shelf. Most of the other items were just ingredients, there weren't many ready-to-eat things. _Might as well eat those pancakes, I guess. They do look kinda weird though…_

He had just sat down at the table when Anti and Signe walked inside. Signe had an unpleasant expression on her face, and Anti didn't seem to have any emotion or expression at all. "So, Mark, why are you here? I don't recall Sean ever telling me that you were visiting." Signe said, sitting across from Mark.

" _I'm not just visiting. I want to stay."_ Dark whispered, looking up at Anti hopefully. He didn't seem to be paying much attention. " _I want to stay here."_

"Stay here? Mark, are you out of your mind? You have a loving family and friends at home, go back!" Signe explained. "I know you really like being with Sean but it'd be better if you went home."

" _I don't want to go home. There's nothing left for me."_

"Nothing left? I just said what was there."

" _Being here is better for me."_

Signe sighed, then said "Well, if you want to stay here for a while you can. But not forever." Then, she got up and walked away, leaving Anti and Dark alone.

Immediately Dark jumped up and hugged Anti tightly. Anti wrapped his arms around him as well. " _I won't ever leave you again, love. Never."_ he murmured into Anti's ear. Anti sighed lovingly and just rubbed his back. Closing his eyes, he let Anti rejoice in the fact that he really was there.

Dark had fulfilled his promise.


	9. Chapter 8

A loud sound startled Mark awake. He sat up in the bed and looked around the room. _What? Where am I? How'd I get here?_ He troubled to himself. Then it all came back. _Oh. It was Dark. You stupid bitch…_

"Sean, what on earth are you doing?" he barely heard Signe mumble from the next room over.

"I need to find something. You can go back to sleep, honey." Jack replied. The hairs on Mark's neck bristled when he heard the word _honey_ come from Jack's mouth and not be sent towards him. _Oh come on Dark, not everything is about you!_ He snapped internally.

Mark continued to eavesdrop on the two next to him, but eventually they both fell back asleep and Mark was enveloped in silence. Not even a cricket disturbed the fragile quiet that swirled in the air. Unnerved, Mark got out of bed and paced to the window. A gentle breeze stirred the trees but not a sound was made.

" _Mark. You know what to do to return everything to normal."_ Dark whispered. " _I won't let things stay the same without me having a say in what that 'same' is."_

He sighed. Tonight was not the time for Dark to want to play a stupid game. So, he got up and dressed quickly, then headed outside for a quick run. Maybe physical exhaustion would make Dark less happy about coming out. Scanning his surroundings as he ran on, he didn't stop until he was panting for breath and water.

" _Oh, silly, you think that'll stop me?"_ Dark laughed. " _How fucking stupid are you anyways, to think that being tired will make me give up?"_ Mark groaned and sat down on a bench. He was in the middle of a park, and the only other thing around him that was moving were the birds and insects. Checking his phone, he noticed that it was 7:34 am and yet the horizon wasn't lightening. It had also grown silent again, the previously chirping birds not making a single sound. Sighing, Mark but his head in his hands and closed his eyes. He just wanted to go back to normal.

•••

"Mark? Is that you?" he barely heard a muffled Signe say. Groaning, he sat up and looked around. He was still in the park, on the same bench, but it was daytime. Light pierced into his eyes. "Are you okay?" When his world cleared, he mumbled that he was okay and got up. Stretching, he began jogging back in the direction that he thought was home, despite Signe's concern for him. When he made it back to Jack's house, Dark pulled open the door and was immediately greeted by an extremely tense and frustrated Anti.

" _Oh my god Dark, don't you ever do that again!"_ Anti cried, and pulled him into his arms. " _Where the hell did you even go? And why so early in the morning?"_ Sighing, Dark looked at Anti and kissed him on the cheek.

" _Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Just had some things to think over so I took a run, but I was more tired than I expected so I must've fallen asleep again."_ Dark said. Then, un-entangling himself from Anti's arms, he walked into the kitchen. " _I'm thirsty."_

Anti smirked, and Dark knew what that meant; some rather interesting thoughts were going through his head as well. He wasn't _that_ kind of thirsty… yet. Getting a glass of water, he downed it and set it back down onto the counter.

" _Are you_ sure _that you only need that?"_ Anti flirted. " _Do you need anything else?"_


End file.
